John Walker IV (c1740-c1817) aka "Indian Killer"
__TOC__ Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: c.1740. We do not have a direct record of John IV's DOB. His parents married in 1734, suggesting an earliest plausible DOB of 1735. His DOM is placed probably between 1754 and 1766, implying that he was probably born before 1746. * Married: c1754-<1766, to "Miss Long". His parents married in 1734, so we would guess his marriage occurred no earlier than 1754. William, a son of this couple, was about ten years of age at the time of his capture by Indians in 1776, implying that his parents married prior to 1766. * Died: c. 1817. The last firm record we have of John IV is in 1786 when he sold the parcel of property later known as "Broad meadows" that he hd inherited from his father. This sale appears to be related to his emigation from the area. It is currently believed that he is the same John Walker who appears in Blount County TN prior to 1790. This John Walker, also known as "Indian Killer", and "Spraddlin John", settled on the Little River, near Maryville, in an area known as the "Long Bottom". He dissappears from the records about 1817. The identification of John Walker IV as "Indian Killer" is not considered proven, but is considered to be highly likely. (see subsequent analysis). Ancestry John Walker IV is the son of John Walker III (c1705-c1776) and Ann Houston (c1705-c1765), of the Wigton Walkers line. His father's family (John Walker II ( -1734) and Katherine Rutherford ( -1738) immigrated from Wigton Scotland (modern Wigtown in Wigtonshire, to Newry, Ireland about 1710, and then from Newry to America in 1726. The family settled in near the community know known as Rising Sun, Cecil County Maryland. His mother's parents, Christopher Houston ( ) and Martha ( ), settled near llNew Castle, Delaware]], prior to this time. Nothing further is known of their family history. John III and Ann married about 1734, and moved in succession to Borden's Grant (roughly modern Rockbridge County, VA) about 1738, then to Orange County, NC about 1756, and finally, about 1771, to Castle's Woods in modern Scott County, VA. Spouse White 1902 identifies John IV's wife only as "Miss Long". Her information seems to be largely based on oral tradition of descendants of John IV's son, William (c. 1766-?). William had been captured by Indians about 1776 when the family was living in Castles Woods. He was taken north to Detroit, and was adopted into the Wyandot (Wyandotte, Wendat) Indian Tribe. Eventually his children relocated with the Wyandot to the general area of Kansas City, Kansas. White, came in contact with his descendants, and recorded much of the family history. Though she does not detail precisely where she obtained most of her information, it appears that William's descendants were laregly responsible for her information on the family of John III and IV. We presume that John IV's wife is referred to as "Miss Long" because that is the way the information was passed down from William. No candidates have been identified that could correspond to "Miss Long" or her parents. It is likely that they either lived on Borden's Grant (if the marriage occurred prior to about 1756), or in Orange County, NC, if the marriage occurred between c1756 and c1766. 'Child List' *William (c.1766- *Samuel *Robert *John *Mary Walker (1768-1845) m. George Snider (1769-1846) Family History Nottingham Lots and Borden's Grant (c1740 to c1756) John IV was probably born between 1735 and 1746 inclusive. According to most interpretations of White 1902:6 his parents moved from the Nottingham Lots in 1738, and settled on Borden's Grant in the Valley of Virginia (modern Rockbridge County) in that year. However, the earliest record we have for his parents is not until 1751 when they aquired title to a parcel on Walkers Creek. John III's brothers took title to property in that area as early as 1741; It seems likely that John III was there as well, though no record seems to have survived to prove the point. The possibility exists that John IV and his parents did not reach Borden's grant until about 1750. Be that as it may, it would seem likely that John IV probably grew to adulthood on Borden's Grant. Orange Co, NC, c1756 to c1770 It is likely that the family of John Walker III to Orange Co, NC occurred by 1756. John IV would probably have been a young adult by the time of the move. While there are numerous records in Orange Co for his father, we have not been able to identify any records that can be specifically associated with his son John IV. He certainly married by 1766, as shown by the few DOB's that are available for his children. However, his marriage could have occurred much earlier than 1766, and in fact could have occurred prior to the move to North Carolina. Washington Co, VA, 1770 to 1786 Blount Co., TN, 1786 to c1818 Records 1. Will of John Walker III SOURCE written c. 1775, probated 1778. fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 original date, and source IN THE NAME OF GOD, AMEN I, John Walker of the county of Washington being sick in body but of good and sound memory, thanks to it almighty God and caling to mind the uncertainty estates of this transistory of life and that flesh must yeald to death when it shall please God to call do make constitute ordain and declair this my last will and testament in manner and form following and annuling by these presents all and every testament or testaments, will or wills heretofore by me made or declares either by word or writing and this to be my last will and testament for-none other; and first being penitent for my sins past most humbly desire foregiveness for the same. I give and commit my soul unto almighty God my saviour and redeemer in whom and by the merits of Jesus Christ I trust and believe assuredly to be saved and to have full remission and foregiveness of all my sins and that my soul with my body as a general day of the resurrection shall rise again with joy and though thou hearest of Christ death saviour poses and inherit the kingdom of heaven prepared for his elect and chosen and my body to be buried in such a place as will pleas my executors hereafter named. To appoint and now for the settling of my temporal estate and such goods and chattels and debts it hath pleased God for above my presents to bestow upon me. I do order, give and dispose the same in a.manner and from following: That is to say, I will all these debts & dues I own in right to any manner of person or persons whatsoever shall be well and fairly contested and pid or ordered to be paid within convenient time after my deciece by my executors hereafter named then I give and bequeath the money that is in Patrick Porter hand. That I have his bonds and account for to be equally devided amongst my six daughters and granddaughter An Bell and do order that all my debts that is owing to me be collected by my two sons John and Samuel Walker and when collected at my creditors to be paid and the remainder to be equally divided betwixt my two sons except that is divided already and I do appoint my two sons John and Samuel Walker my executor. This given under my hand and seal the day and year above written ???1773???. My lands to be equally divided betwixt my two sons and one bay mare I give to my grandson William Walker. JOHN WALKER Seal Signed, sealed and delivered in the present of Alex Montgomery, William Cowan and Andrew Cowan..... at Court held for Washington County the 17th day of November 1778. This last will and testament of John Walker, deceased was proved by oath of Alex Montgomery, William Cowan........ Commentary: This will is for John III father of John IV. The will was probated in 1778, which is probably the basis for which many have identified his year of death as 1778. However, the will was probably written well prior to that date. Photocopies of this will that I've seen do not show the date it was written. The date is often cited as 1773, but the basis for that is not known. Presumably the date is on the same page as the text says ""the day and year above written". Since the will shos a bequest to Samuel, and grandson William, we can probably assume that it was written before Samuel's death, and the capture by Indians of William. Those events are belived to have occurred in 1776, hence we assume the will itself was probably written about 1775. ---- 2. Walker to Walker Power of Attorney 15 May 1771 Botetourt Co., Va. Bk p. 249. fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 ] John Walker of Orange Co., N.C. ... hath nominated constituted and appointed well beloved brothers Samuel Walker and Joseph Walker or the Survivor of them my true and lawful attorneyes (to sell) 471 acres of land ... in two tracts lying in Co. of Botetourt on south side of Roan Oke below the land of Alexander Ingrim to Andrew Armstron of said Co. of Botetourt for sum of 225 pounds current Co. of Botetourt money of Virginia ... Wit: John Walker (seal) Alexr Stewart Joseph Cloyd 3. Land Sale, John Walker to John Graves 2 Apr. 1772, Orange Co., N.C. D. B. 3 P- 379 fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 ] John Walker, Sr. of Co. of Orange & Province of N.C. of the one part John Graves of Co. & Province afsd of the other part for fifty pounds Parcel of land ... on Moons Creek including the plantation whereon Patrick Porter now lives to wit beginning at a pine in Wm. Robinson's line running thence south 202 poles to a corner of 2 box oaks then west 110 poles to a maple then north 40 po. to a beach & W. oak then west 110 to 2 w oaks then no. to Robinsons Corner 182 po. then on Robins line to the beginning containing by estimation 260 acres Wits Petition from the North Part of Orange County fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 THE COLONIAL RECORDS collected and edited by William L. Saunders, Secretary of State, Vol. IX-1771 to 1775 To his excellency Josiah Martin Esquire, Captain General, Governor in and over the Province of N. Carolina, The Honourable Council, and Gentlemen of The House of Burgesses; The Petition of the North Part of Orange County......include the following *Alex Montgomery *Sam Cowan *'John Walker, Jun' *John Walker *Pat Porter *Tho Dobbins *John Graves, Jun *James Graves *Hugh Dobbins Commentary: I believe this was for the formation of Caswell County. The date was, I think, 1771, and indicates that John III and John IV were still in Orange County at this late date. ---- Revolutionary War Pension Claim of John Walker Porter fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 original phrasing,date, and source One of Patrick Porter's sons, JOHN WALKER PORTER, stated in his Revolutionary War pension claim filed in Floyd Co., Ky., that he and all of his brothers and sisters were born in Orange Guilford Co., North Carolina. Commentary: This record is part of the chain thta links the family of John Walker III and John Walker IV back to Orange Co. NC. The reference is to Guilford, rather than Caswell, which probably indicates a faulty understanding of the georgrpahic relationships on the part of John Walker Porter. ---- Land sale from John IV to Donnell, Barr, Barr, and Barr about 1786. Washington County Grant Bk #1; page 269 fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 original date Surveyed three hundred acres of land in Washington County by virtue of a certificate from the Commissioners for the district of Washington and Montgomery Counties and agreeable to an Act of the Genreal Assembly of Virginia passed in 1779, known by the name of the Broad Meadows, the one half for John Donnell & the other half for James, Robert & John Barr, tenants in common respectively and not as joynt tenants, lying on both sides of Sinking Creek the waters of Clynch River, & beginning near the sink of said creek, on the south side of the same at a buckeye and sugartree from thence....... S40 E104 poles to a maple and beech sapling on the point of a spur..... South 226 poles to a post oak and buckeye sapling on the point of a spur..... N81 E38 " " crossing Cowan's Creek to a buckeye and elm..... N2 E20 " " to a poplar and ash..... N54 E34 " " crossing said branch to an ash..... N78 E80 " " crossing said branch to a a white oak on the point of a spur..... N12 E257 poles crossing the creek to a white oak and maple sapling at the foot of a ridge, thence..... S88 W262 poles to the Beginning..... N. B. The certificate for this plat is recorded on page 267. Walter Preston, Asst. Robt. Preston, ??? Commentary: John IV had inherited this property as heir at law of John III. This is one of, if not the last record for John IV in Southwest Virginia, as the sale occurred at the time he was leaving the area probably in exercize of Revolutionary War benefits. The designation of this property as "Broad Meadows" is a 'plantation name'. It was probably applied not by the Walkers, but by Donnell, Barr, Barr, and Barr, who applied similar names to other parcels they purchased at this time. '' ---- Certification that John IV is entitled to the property settled in 1773 by his father John III. 8th day of August, 1781, Washington County Grant Bk #1; page 267 ''fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 We the commissioners for the district of Washington & Montgomery Counties do certify that John Walker Heir at law of John Walker & Samuel Walker dec'd is entitled to 300 acres of land by settlement in the year 1773 lying in Washington County on Sinking Creek near the sink, which was surveyed for the old John Walker April 2nd 1774, by virtue of an order of Council passed Dec. 16th, 1773. Witness our hands this 8th day of August, 1781. N. B. The plot for this certificate is recorded on page 269. Test, James Reid, C, C, C Jos. Cabell Harry Innes N. Cabell I do hereby assign all my right & title to the within certft. to John Donnell for value recd. of him this 10th August, 1782. John Walker I do hereby assign the one half of the within certificate to Jas, Robt, & Jno. Barr for value rec'd. of them this 10th Augt. 1782. Jno. Donnell Commentary: This certification was probably a requirement because of laws established during the Revolution requiring a will be filed for someone who died before a property was properly recorded. Without the will, showing that the prperty was properly inherited, you probably would not be able to secure the land. ---- Estate record for Samuel son of John III, identifying John IV as administrator fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 date, and source Washington County Court Minute Record Bk #1; On motion of John Walker Administration is granted him on the Estate of Samuel Walker deceased who made oath thereto and entered into and acknowledged his bond with William Edmondson and Archelaus Woods in the penalty of six Hundred pounds for the faithfull Adminstration of the said decendants Estate. Ordered that Patrick Porter, James Wharton, Joseph Moor, William Trimble & John Kinkead or any three of them being first sworn appraise the Estate of Samuel Walker deceased and make return to the court. Commentary: Samuel was killed c.1776 during an Indian attack on Castle's Woods that saw his nephew William (son of John IV) and sister Ann Walker Cowan, both taken captive by Indians. Elsewhere John IV is identified as the "heir at law" of John II and Samuel. This indicates that there were no other sons of John III who could be considered heirs, nor that Samuel, who apparently died intestate, had a wife, or children. ---- * Portion of large tract purchased by John Walker IV 1 Jan 1779. MOON'S CREEK LAND RECORDS Caswell County, NC, Deed Book A, page 126, Joseph PORTER of CC to Reubin Estis of same co., for 535 lbs., 146 A on south side of Moon's Cr, a part of a large tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville. Also signed by James A. Porter. Wit. Jonathan Siniard, Edward Upton, Labon Estis. * Portion of large tract purchased by John Walker 27 Feb 1779. MOON'S CREEK LAND RECORDS Caswell County, NC, Deed Book A, page 201 Reubin Estes of CC to William Rice of same, for 250 lbs, 146 A on south side of Moon's Cr part of tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville. 27 Feb 1779. Wit. James Barker, Henry Williams, William Gwyn. *Land sale to John Walker on Hogan Creek 13 Oct 1783 MOON'S CREEK LAND RECORDS Caswell County, NC, Deed Book B Page 163 State of NC - No. 466 - to John Walker 337 A on Hogan's Cr adj Atkinson, William Par, Harrison. 13 Oct 1783 * Land sale from Samuel Walker to James Orr on Moon's Creek 25 Dec 1784 MOON'S CREEK LAND RECORDS Caswell County, NC, Deed Book C Page 26 Samuel Walker of CC to James Orr of same, for 50 lbs, 220 A on n fork Moon's cr, part of survey granted Walker 3 Mar 1779 of 621 A. . Wit:James Johnson, James Walker * Land sale from John Walker to WIlliam Parr on Hogan's Cr. 1 Mar 1788. MOON'S CREEK LAND RECORDS Caswell County, NC, Deed Book ??? p. 287 John Walker of CC to William Parr of same, for 21 lbs, 14 shillings, 107 A on Hogan's Cr adj Parr, Jno Atkinson, Harrison. Wit: Berryman Turner, James Paul, ? Paul 16 Jun 1795. MOON'S CREEK LAND RECORDS Caswell County, NC, Deed Book J page 75-6 John Grant of CC to Armistead Flippen of same, for 500 lbs., 231 A s side Moon's Cr being part of tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville and part purchased by Christopher Huston of Earl Granville. Wit: Alr Porter, Elizabeth Porter, Joshua Grant. 9 Apr 1796MOON'S CREEK LAND RECORDS Caswell County, NC, 315 Samuel Walker of CC to James Orr of same, for 11 lbs, 13.8 A both sides n fork Moon's Cr. part of survey for Walker granted 1779 of 621 A Wit: Joseph Smith, ?Walker References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families : also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia, 1600-1902 2. Edwards, Olga jones and Izora Waters Fizzell, 1978. ''The Connection in East Tennesssee. Research Problems and Page Needs Research Problems 1. The identity of John IV's wife, "Miss Long", their DOM, and her parents. 2. Is John IV Indian Killer John Walker? 3. Several of the records for land transactions on Moon Creek refer to persons with the Porter surname. These persons may be related to Patrick Porter, John III's soninlaw. This might be explored to help identify Patricks parents. Page Needs 1. A number of record citations have been recovered from emails of the late Jerry Penley, a well known Wigton Walker researcher. In some cases the exact citation or date is missing. In other cases, the record is a paraphrase of the original record. Additional information is needed about these records. 2. Additional cleanup is needed for some records, especially those dealing with land records in Orange Co. Most records listed seem to refer to John III rather than to John IV. Also, many of these records deal with Samuel probable brother of John III, who remained in Caswell County when John III and John IV left. These records might usefully be transferred to a page for Samuel Walker. Contributors William M. Willis Category:Walker